Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga/Fanon Game
This is the Fanon Game page for character endings & the fatalities of the RP. Pyrrha (Omega Form) Saga Info Pyrrha thought that Inferno is gone, but she was wrong. With Inferno's ressurection, escaping from the Netherealm, she once again transforms into her Omega Form & cannot control it. She must do everything she can to stop that from happening again before she harms a lot of people & the only way to do that is to destroy Inferno himself. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Omega Therion - Omega Pyrrha stabs the opponent & lift her up & preforms the Omega Therion to slice the opponent's upper & lower half apart. *Fatality #2: Divine Palladium - Omega Pyrrha preforms Divie Palladium by preforming a flip kick jump & stabs at the opponent in mid-air, electrocuting the opponent, until it explodes. Arcade Ending With Inferno gone, Omega Pyrrha has fainted from battle & is carried to the Protection Agency base by Sanford & Mei, who are beginning the operation to free Pyrrha from her Omega Form. They have doubts at the risks, but Pyrrha is willing to continue the process. After the operation was a success, Pyrrha was changed back to normal, while Sanford stored the shard in a secured glass box. Voodoo the Hedgehog Saga Info Voodoo the Hedgehog is one sexy Hedgehog punk girl who gets what she wants in her own brutal & she craves sex more than Layla the FoxSkunk ever does. Now the first thing on her mind is to conquer the Golden City Castle to defeat Princess Maddison Gale & steal her princess crown, so that she will be a sasitfied ruler, but first she's must strike fear into the people of Mobius Central to make herself well known in all the wrong ways. Fatalities *Fatality #1: 10 Knife Shooter - Voodoo loads knives in her special 10 Shooter Pistol & shoots knives at the opponent's neck first, then the opponent's handsome, elbows, knees & feet, while catching the head to fire a bullet to make the Head hollow. *Fatality #2: Embrace the Love - Voodoo tazers at the Opponent before suffocating my the opponent with her breasts & butt in a sexy manner, leaving the opponent literally breatheless. Arcade Ending (Non Canon) With Inferno exploded like a firework, Voodoo heads back to the Golden City to claim her prize as princess, but was met by Princess Maddison Gale. Even if Voodoo has proven herself worthy of defeating many foes, she was still denied her place on the throne by Princess Maddison Gale, due to Voodoo's evil ways. Enraged, Voodoo uppercuts Maddison to the throne & uses her dual pistols to blast at Maddison, sending her flying out of the window, screaming as she is sent falling, leaving Voodoo all alone to claim the throne, becoming the new Princess of the Golden City. Princess Maddison Gale Saga Info The Busty Princess of the Golden City has been warned by Deimos & Sonya that Inferno has returned from the Netherealm & is planning to take over Mobius, even the Golden City. Princess Maddison feels that it is her destiny to find the monster & protect the kingdom from his wrath, even it means that an unknown intruder is willing to do anything to stop at nothing in a battle for the throne. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Behold Justice - Princess Maddison sweepkicks her opponent & stabs her sword at it's opponent & jumping up to slice the opponent's torso off before she stabs it to the ground. *Fatality #2: Golden Slice - Princess Maddison uppercuts her opponent & jumps at her, preforming Golden Slice, by slicing he really arms, legs, lower body, upper body & head from each other, landing. Arcade Ending As Inferno explodes in a fiery explosion, the force of the impact has sent Princess Maddison Gale crashing to the wall, with her amour completely shattered & destroyed after all of the battles she hasn't faced during her adventures. Piraka Chaos comes by & heals the princess, congratulating her on putting an end to Inferno's invasion, but at the cost of her armour. With the invasion over, the Princess returns to the Golden City Castle. Upon returning, she is once again met with Voodoo who has returned to try again to become the princess, but was denied by Princess Maddison, telling Voodoo that she is evil with a twisted mind of jealous. Through rage, Voodoo uppercut Maddison to the throne & was about to kill her, but Maddison activate the trap door, causing Voodoo to fall in screaming that she wants her money back for those Assasin Lessons as Maddison looked on. Pan Saga Info Enraged after what happened in the Gargos Invasion with Shadow Sukanku & Eyedol, Pan wants to train herself to become stronger to take down Eyedol all by herself. Since Eyedol has surprisingly returned, Pan must do everything she can to become strong enough to defeat Eyedol once & for all & also defeating Inferno & Dong Zhuo as well as a few other baddies. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Super Kamehameha - Pan unleashes her Super Kamehameha, disintegrating her opponent into nothing, but ash. *Fatality #2: Maiden Rage - Pan kicks the opponent upwards to the sky & she charges her Maiden Rage to fire at the opponent in the sky, exploding the opponent into pieces. Arcade Ending After Inferno's death, Pan went back to finish Eyedol, but he has gone missing. In truth, Eyedol has been brought back to his old lair, during the time he had a near death experience at the hands of Gargos & wanted revenge after all those years, but he is reflecting back to all the times, from his defeat from Unknown Stocking, to the defeats from Gargos twice & now from the heroes. Before he can think more, he was greeted by Princess Maddison of the Golden City to settle an agreement, in which she did with the Mobians. Eyedol begins to reflect on the actions & wishes to sign the agreement, only to be striked down with a ceremonial strike of revenge, by Pan, for the torture & souls he absorbed so many days ago. At first Eyedol was furious, but Pan was reminded after all the rage, she only wishes to settle the agreements even if what happened with Shadow Sukanku. Eyedol is impressed that the heroes of Mobius were powerful adversaries & very grave to face Gargos & his invading army, adding if Pan won against Shadow Sukanku earlier, she would be as powerful as Sukanku ever was & face the mighty Gargos himself. With that being said, both Pan & Eyedol apologised & shake hands, with a turning of a new leaf for Eyedol. Animus Saga Info Animus is a pyschotic blood thirsty demon, who likes to kill & murder for his own twisted fun. Ever since he is imprisoned in his cell, he was freed by a forbidden spell by Dong Zhuo, who orders him to bring destruction to the heroes & to all, even Inferno as a bonus when the time is right, only for Animus to have his own terms by bathing himself in blood. With Dong Zhuo as his ally, everyone, not even Inferno himself is prepared for what kind of nightmare Dong Zhuo had unleashed. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Body of Blades - Animus unleashes multiple red blades from his entire body to stab at the opponent upwards at the arms, legs & torso, lifting the opponent up, similar to Baraka's Fatality. *Fatality #2: Head on a Stick - Animus beheads the opponent with his rusted sword & stomps on the ground, causing a spear to emerge from the ground, stabbing the head upwards. Arcade Ending (Non Canon) After Inferno's defeat, Animus proceeds to claim his reward, but when he realised that everyone has gone missing, he went to Dong Zhuo's castle for a little explination as to why there is nobody here. Dong Zhuo, on his throne, calmly explains that everyone is dead, which angers Animus that he needed blood to survive & how can they rule a dead realm with no one in it. However Dong Zhuo explains that it is all about power & he has the power to rule. However Animus replied that he will not be stuck inside a dead realm with a mad man & lunges his rusted swords at Dong Zhuo, saying that he will pay dearly with his lice, laughing Manically. Suddenly he was deceived by a duplicate clone, created by the real Dong Zhuo's magic to trick him. Animus turns around & jumps at Dong Zhuo, but he anticipated Animus's attack by not only freezing him in mid air, but also causing Animus to explode, leaving Dong Zhuo to chuckle evily, being as the only one left. Mei Saga Info Mei & Sanford of the Protection Agency are on their first mission to put a stop to Infero's plans. She is nervous at first, but is encouraged by Sanford to complete the mission for them, for Mobius & for Overwatch, as she walks off to find herself a partner on her own path, while Sanford goes on his own, she has found a partner & it was very shocking to know that she had found a familiar foe of the past. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Freeze Stream - Mei uses freeze stream to freeze the opponent solid, before she launches an icicle to shatter the opponent's frozen head into ice pieces. *Fatality #2: Blizzard - Mei throws his trusty robot "Snowball" towards the opponent, freezing it's entire body & heart frozen solid. After that Mei uses a small hammer to break open the opponent's chest to pull out the opponent's frozen heart out, while the rest of the opponent's body falls back & shatters, leaving the frozen heart safely in her hands. Arcade Ending As Inferno explodes in a fiery explosion, the force of the impact sends a heavily damaged Mei flying through the window & was sent crashing outside, where Sukanku helps her & carries her up in Sukanku's arms. But once Mei saw Reaper, she tells Sukanku that she needs to go after him by herself to finish the job. After some small persuasion, Sukanku let Mei finish the job, where she & Reaper met by the cliffs. As Mei telling Reaper that the good guys have won, Reaper wasn't gonna let that one slide away by cornering Mei by the cliff, telling her that the Talon will always stay alive, but Mei reluctantly says that the Talon died after the Haze, leaving Reaper as the last known member. When Reaper charge forward, Mei catches him by creating an icy floor for Reaper to slip off the cliff to his doom, ending the Talon once & for all. Sanford Saga Info Sanford & Mei of the Protection Agency are on their first mission while Deimos & Sonya stayed behind to guard the Golden City Castle & their princess Maddison. Sanford is prepared to lead the team on keeping the entire planet of Mobius safe, while doing his best to not give in to the brutal side of the fight as he progresses. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Hook, Line & Sinker - Sanford stabs the Opponent's neck with his hook, wrapping around it with the hook's line while using his sword to slash at the opponent's lower body off of the upper body, while it was lifted up high by Sanford. *Fatality #2: Rapid Fire Action - Sanford pulls out his large Minigun & open fire multiple rain of bullets at the opponent, shredding some of it's skin & meat & maybe even limbs off of the opponent, showing some of the bones. Arcade Ending After Inferno's defeat, Sanford has doubts about his victory being as normal or a brutal one. Remembering Mei's last known location, he head to the cliffs to face Reaper. With a stab at the throat of the Reaper, Sanford lifted him up high & over the cliff. Reaper tries to beg for mercy, but Sanford with no remorse reminding him that this not a burtailty, but a fatality before tossing Reaper off the cliff, watching Reaper fall to his death. Sanford calls in Deimos & Sonya that a mission is a success but with a heavy cost of Mei's life, in which Deimos & Sonya will find the body's & try their best to bring her back to life. Sanford say that it was brutal, by worth it for shutting Talon down & saving Mei's life. Sukanku Star Saga Info Sukanku Star is the young upstart Daughter of Patricia the Skunk & wishes to train herself to become the pure hero like her mother & after hearing from Piraka Chaos that Inferno is let loose along with Dong Zhou, it's time for her to prove herself worthy on becoming a true hero of Mobius, even it also means that she must also protect the Golden Kingdom from the dangers of Inferno's rampage. Fatalities *Fatality #1: A Burning Blaze - Sukanku turns away from the opponent & sprays her skunk gas at the opponent, melting her opponent's body into bare bones, before eating chilli peppers for a fiery boost, spraying a fiery skunk at the opponent, leaving her opponent a burnt skeleton. *Fatality #2: Beds of Ice - Sukanku traps the opponent's by the limbs by summoning ice spikes to stab the arms & legs to prevent him from escape & summons two spiked beds of Ice to slam them together, crushing the lower half of the opponent's body, while the opponent trying to escape by crawling away, Sukanku quickly stops it in it's tracks by slamming a bed of Ice from above, destroying the upper half of the body, leaving only the opponent's severed head. Arcade Ending With the victory against Inferno, Sukanku has become a strong champion since her win against Gargos. She will know that everyone on Mobius will be spared & the fact that Patricia will be proud of her for coming so far. Just then, coming over to Sukanku is Princess Maddison of the Golden Kingdom, she thanked Sukanku for the huge win that saved all of Mobius, including the Golden Kingdom & wishes to make an offer if she likes to be part of the Golden Kingdom. Sukanku thinks about it, but she kindly declines the offer, since she is still young & wishes to learn more to be ready. Thou instead offers her friendship & alligence to the princess, knowing that they'll keep in touch soon. Maddison wishes Sukanku good luck as she head back to the Golden Kingdom, with Sukanku knowing that there is a bright future among the horizon. Mettaton Saga Info Fatalities *??? *??? Arcade Ending (Depends) Lu Bu Saga Info Lu Bu is considered to be the Moat Powerful Warrior in all of China, but during the invasion battle between Piraka Chaos & Inferno began, he has heard of Zhang Liu blaming him for the Death of Zhang Jiao & had set his sights on Lu Bu for revenge. Now Lu Bu must put a stop to the son of Zhang Jian at once & clear his name, before it goes from bad or worse. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Musou Rage - ??? *Fatality #2: Red Hare Stampede (Horse) - ??? Arcade Ending After defeating Inferno, Lu Bu manages to beat Zhang Liu as well along the way back, wanting to know the answers on why Zhang Liu thinks he killed Zhang Jiao. But before he do so, Lu Bu was ambushed by Dong Zhuo, who had revealed that Zhang.Jiao died of heart attack. Lu Bu refused to be part of Dong Zhuo's army again, but before the final blow is struck, an enraged Zhang Liu kills the tyrannical madman Dong Zhuo. Now Zhang Liu let's Lu Bu go free as an apology for his recent past actions & left, while Lu Bu is grateful for Zhang Liu having turned for the better, even thou it's temporary. Skarlet Saga Info Fatalities *Fatality #1: Blood Bath - Skarlet takes one of her ninja swords and stabs her opponent in through the ear. She then takes the other sword and slashes her opponent´s throat, holding them back as she lets their blood gush on her face. (MK 2011) *Fatality #2: Make It Rain - Skarlet stabs herself with her sword. She then becomes a puddle of blood and moves underneath the opponent. She then creates blood pillars, which stab the hands and legs of the opponent, causing them to elevate. Skarlet appears under the opponent, slices their stomach and proceeds to bathe in the blood and chunks of flesh that pour out from their wound. (MK 2011) Arcade Ending (Non-Canon) Reaper Saga Info As the last living member of the Talon, Reaper is willing to start his dark road to redemption against all members of Overwatch, including Mei. Reaper prepares his weapons & is headed out to Planet Mobius, where Inferno's invasion began to occur & is caught immediately in the middle of a war between Piraka Chaos & Inferno. But for Reaper, death walks among them all! Fatalities *Fatality #1: Death Blossom - Reaper preforms Death Blossom by spinning, while blasting hellfire shotgun bullets at breakneck speed, blasting the opponent, turning the opponent into Swish Cheese. *Fatality #2: Wraith Form - Reaper turns to his Wraith Form to enter the opponent's body, slowly reforming back to normal, causing the opponent's body to explode, upon Reaper's emergence. Arcade Ending (Non Canon) Walking away from Inferno's fiery explosion, Reaper returns to Mei to finish the job, but Mei manages to break Reaper's weapons, causing him to retreat to the cliffs, where Mei & Reaper face off. As Mei telling Reaper that the good guys have won, Reaper wasn't gonna let that one slide away by cornering Mei by the cliff, telling her that the Talon will always stay alive, but Mei reluctantly says that the Talon died after the Haze, leaving Reaper as the last known member. When Reaper charge forward, Mei catches him by creating an icy floor for Reaper to slip off the cliff, however before Mei can communicate with Sanford, Reaper grabs her by the leg & tosses her body off the cliff, while catching her head with his claw hand. Sanford tries to contact Mei, but Reaper stomps on the speaker, smashing it, chuckling while grabbing Mei's blasted & leaving to pay Overwatch a visit. Piraka Chaos Saga Info Piraka Chaos is the former Villain turned good Leader of the Elder Gods who has been keeping Mobius safe from the forces of evil, he has been called to action upon realising the history of Inferno's banishment & escape. The world has now been fought once again, only this time it can be won by mortal heroes, that is until Piraka Chaos steps in to help out on stopping the crisis. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Electric Shock Therapy - Piraka Chaos stabs his opponent with his Piraka Spear Staff & lifts the opponent up, electrocuting it until the opponent explodes. *Fatality #2: - ??? Arcade Ending Sun Shang Xiang Saga Info Sun Shang Xiang is a young female officer of a Chinese army in red known as the "Wu Army", they heard rumours about the Wei Forces residing in Planet Mobius & decides to go there for further questions if the Wei Forces may or may not have cooperated with Mobius. Inferno sees this as an advantage & decides to trick Sun Shang Xiang into thinking the Wei have join forces with Mobius. The Wu Army must be ready to do battle to fight the Wei for Mobius's safety, however Sun Shang Xiang would ask further questions since she is caught in the middle. Which side will she choose? Fatalities *Fatality #1: Tiger Trap - ??? *Fatality #2: Ring Blade Buzzsaw - ??? Arcade Ending (Depends) Zhang Liu Saga Info Zhang Liu is the Son of the Yellow Turban Leader, Zhang Jiao. Zhang Liu felt the fall of the Yellow Turban Clan by the heroes, but with Dong Zhuo's information, Zhang Liu now thinks that Lu Bu killed Zhang Jiao. Now Zhang Liu, with the powers of the Yellow Turbans, is on the road to vengeance to defeat Lu Bu & does not let anything stand in his way on his path. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Sushi Slash - Zhang Liu readies his sword & slashes the opponent's arms, legs & head off. *Fatality #2: Golden Dragon - Zhang Liu uses his Yellow Aura to form into a Yellow Dragon & Rams at the opponent, biting the upper half of their body off, devouring it, before transforming back to his normal form. Arcade Ending (???) With the defeat of Lu Bu, Zhang Liu has finally avenged the death of Zhang Jiao & the Yellow Turbans, now his rage can finally rest. But before he leaves, Lu Bu tells Zhang Liu that his rage will never rest, for the heroes may have been responsible for the fall of the Yellow Turbans, including Jack, Patricia, Sanford & Deimos destroying the Yellow Dragon, but the truth behind Zhang Jiao's death still remains hidden, before Lu Bu is rendered unconscious. Now puzzled & shocked at the same time, Zhang Liu realised that Lu Bu was not the murderer, just until Dong Zhuo arrives to tell him that Zhang Jiao died of a heart attack, due to old age. With Zhang Liu's unnecessary bidding been complete, Dong Zhuo was about to banish him to the Netherealm, however Zhang Liu charges at him, taking Dong Zhuo with him, while Dong Zhuo screams in panic. Jarek the Echidna Saga Info In order to successfully put his best efforts on ending Inferno's invasion alone, the son of Ryu the Echidna & Fiona Fox, Jarek the Echidna is willing to do everything he can to stop him & any other villain from committing murder. Also Jarek, is not just fighting for everyone Planet Mobius, he is also fighting for the safety of Elyssa & his unborn child. Fatalities *Fatality #1 - Test Your Might - Jarek concerntrates as much as he can, focusing so much, until he preforms an insane final karate chop right down the middle through the opponent's body, splitting it into two vertical halves. *Fatality #2 - Broken Bones - ??? Arcade Ending With Inferno finally defeated, Jarek rests on the hill, with Piraka Chaos approaching to him, now that Jarek is a full Shaolin Warrior, however Jarek has a family to take care & his own problems to take care, he can travel with the family to help others in need around the world. With that in mind, Piraka Chaos gave him his weapon to help protect himself & the family & others who can't defend themselves as a token of gratitude. Aeon Calcos Saga Indo (Non Canon) Fatalities *??? - ??? *??? - ??? Arcade Ending (Non Canon) Inferno Saga Info (Non Canon) Inferno has returned from the Netherealm & gained a powerful Amulet & is said that it has powers to gain power of the souls. Once Inferno returns to gain an alliance with Dong Zhuo & a few other villains, it is clear that's his invasion plans will be foiled like any other villain's plans if he doesn't do something to Piraka Chaos & all of the other heroes & threats. In order for his plan to complete, if he wants something done right, he will hunt the heroes down himself. Fatalities *Fatality #1: Rotisserie BBQ - Inferno pulls out a large rotisserie pole & beheads the opponent before stabbing the large pole through it's body & starts a campfire to start cooking the body, roasting it. *Fatality #2: Ripped to Pieces - Inferno grabs his blade & beheads the opponent with it, while ripping apart the upper body & slammed it down, catching the head of the opponent. Arcade Ending (Non Canon) Marionette Saga Info Fatalities *??? *??? Arcade Ending Dong Zhuo Saga Info Fatalities *Fatality #1: Off with your Head - ??? *Fatality #2: Leg Rip & Smash - ??? Arcade Ending (Non Canon) Eyedol Saga Info Formerly died in outer space, Eyedol was mysteriously brought back by Inferno, but was trapped in a dome without any souls to absorb with. Apparently Inferno will only let him out by making him obey his every whim, leaving Eyedol with no other choice. Now a enraged slave to Inferno, Eyedol must do what he can to destroy every last opponent in his path, secretly planning on taking both Dong Zhuo & Inferno himself so that he will be free once more. Fatalities *Fatality: Ultra Combo! - Eyedol's Fatality is similar to his Ultra Combo in Killer Instinct 2013. Charade Saga Info Fatalties *??? *??? Arcade Ending (Non Canon) Howling Edge Saga Info Fatalities *??? Category:Fan Game